The disclosure relates to a cap and a printer.
An inkjet printer has conventionally been known as one example of printer. The inkjet printer is configured to eject ink from a print head onto a printing medium such as printing paper, so as to perform printing on the printing medium. A known configuration of the inkjet printer supplies ink from a tank unit to an ejection head (for example, JP 2014-54826M.
The tank unit described in JP 2014-54826A includes a tank configured to include an ink fill port, a closing member (cap) configured to close the ink fill port, and a tank case configured to place the tank therein. A fitting portion in a ring shape is provided in the closing member to be fit in the ink fill port. The ink fill port is closed when the fitting portion of the closing member is press-fit into the ink fill port. In this tank unit, a cross portion (support portion) is provided in the tank case to support the closing member that is removed from the ink fill port. The closing member is supported by the cross portion when the inner circumference of the fitting portion is press-fit into the cross portion. Ink in the tank or ink adhering to the ink fill port in the process of ejecting ink through the ink fill port is likely to adhere to the closing member. The ink adhering to the closing member is likely to be splattered from the closing member to the circumference by the momentum of pulling out the closing member from the ink fill port or the cross portion. There is accordingly still a room for improvement in the convenience with respect to the conventional cap and the conventional printer.